


【索香】饥饿过后...

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 跟永无止尽的海军打完之后，草帽海贼团累瘫了，更重要的是，饿极了。虽然山治很疲惫，他还是得餵伙伴们，只有在他们饱了之后他才能休息。索隆注意到厨子因为战斗太久，一直在双腿之间变换重心。晚餐后，他邀请他去小睡一下。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	【索香】饥饿过后...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hungry Crew Later...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682871) by [bellis_perennis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellis_perennis/pseuds/bellis_perennis). 



山治站在桑尼号的甲板上，面朝着夕阳，点菸的手微微颤抖。「我们把那些家伙全都打飞啦！」船长在他身后某处兴奋的大喊。其他人从他们选择休息的地方发出呻吟。伙伴们散乱在甲板上，有的坐着，有的站着，有的累到脸朝下趴在地上。自从蛋糕岛和打完凯多后，路飞的赏金升高，海军就一直对他们穷追不舍，想把他们除掉。

大笑着，带着草帽的傻瓜大喊出他的下一个要求。「山治，我饿了，做饭！」深吸一口菸，叹了口气，山治转身面对他的伙伴们。虽然他们大多是因为战斗才看起来快死了，他知道他们也很饿。早餐就跟平时一样混乱，但时间却很短，因为一艘军舰急速的追上了他们。午餐吃到一半就被打断，所以他们只能赶紧把所有食物快速塞进嘴里，出去应战。更雪上加霜的是，这次，山治正在准备晚餐，却得跑出去拯救那些白痴不被干掉，留下食物被砲火糟蹋。抽完菸后只是点点头，山治进入厨房，从他刚刚中断的地方继续下去。即使食物被糟蹋了，厨师永远都有办法拯救回来，所有人都知道他办得到。

几分钟后，大部分的食物都差不多做好了，背对着门的他听见有人走进厨房里。「路飞，就快好了，再一下下。」进来的人发出咕哝。战斗了一整天而痠痛，金发男人把重心换到另一条腿上，呻吟了一声。「你想要什么，绿藻头？」剑士哼了一声，在吧台边的凳子上坐下。「要喝酒的话你可以再等十分钟的吧？」

瞪着眼，索隆将手臂放在吧台上。「酒。现在就要。」厨子又换了换重心，转身瞪他。停下手边的事，山治拿了一瓶等级最低的酒，递给剑士。看着劣等酒，他皱起眉，山治露出邪笑，回去工作。「你吃过了吗，厨子？」

烦躁，厨子生气的回答。「你在关心我吗，绿藻头？」

「当然不是，只是需要确定一下，我们可是还有个无底洞要餵。」剑士说的没错，那么多干扰，又总是把自己留到最后，他其实没吃多少，结果让他疲惫又狂抽菸。

山治正要说什么，他们的船长就撞进了门。「山治！吃的。」跳过来，他在索隆旁边坐下，趴到吧台上。「煮好了吗？煮好了吗？」他问，在看到对方在做的食物后兴奋的流下口水。

穿过门的娜美揍了路飞的头一拳，让他再多一个包。「冷静点，路飞！山治就快煮好了！」她坐下来，其他人慢慢的鱼贯而入，索隆也移到餐桌边加入他们。

终于完成，山治把食物放上餐桌，桌子上堆满了凌乱的盘子和餐具。但他不认为伙伴们有注意到，只是几支汤匙和叉子放错地方而已。今天的主菜是稍微做了变化的烤鱼，他在鱼人岛有幸嚐到过，搭配米饭和清汤。甚平已经加入一段时间了，但厨子知道能吃到可以回想起故乡的食物总是很不错，于是他就这么做了。

平静的时光维持了半秒钟，路飞就开始偷别人盘子里的食物，山治帮女士们续杯饮料，并给了索隆更多酒。甚平对路飞的吃饭方式还没有太熟悉，但也不是毫无概念，所以他把自己的盘子护得紧紧的，免得橡胶船长偷太多。「山治，这真是太美味了。」鱼人在挡开偷吃贼的期间说。

待在水槽边，远离伙伴们称之为『吃饭』的混乱，仍然在把重心从一只脚换到另一只上，金发男人微笑。「我有幸在鱼人岛嚐到了一些烤鱼，所以就想说来试试看类似的，很高兴你喜欢。」成功了，船长抓了一把甚平的鱼，塞进嘴里。看见那个鱼人在反应过来发生什么事后，表情在三十秒内经历了五个阶段的哀痛，厨子几乎要为他感到难过了。

索隆低声咕哝。「马屁精。」从靠着地方跳起来，假装没有因为双腿的痠痛畏缩一下，山治咆哮。「有胆再说一次啊，臭剑士！」

兴奋起来，剑士站起身，准备好要打架。「走吧，圈圈眉！」在索隆能拔刀，或山治能再咒骂什么之前，他们就被桑尼号突然的晃动打断了。伙伴们哀号着，试着把最后一口食物塞进肚子里，他们知道是海军又来找麻烦了。

跟着船长来到甲板，他们很庆幸只看见一艘载着低阶军官的军舰，那个军官竟然认为他们能拿下这艘海贼船真是作梦。「又来！？」娜美在甲板上叫着，手中拿着天候棒。「开玩笑的吧？为什么是我？」海军逼近了，试图登上桑尼号，但被船长和剑士轻松压制。山治稍微逗留在后面，但他希望不会有人注意到每次他将一个海军踢进海里，他就会畏缩一下，或用腿挡下一剑，他就必须把双手从口袋里拿出来，才能保持平衡不摔倒。 **这场战斗绝对会很累人。** 厨子心想。

疲惫，但还活着，跟海军的战斗很快就结束了。想登上桑尼号从一开始就是个糟糕的战略，即使当时太阳已经西下，等到他们打完天已经几乎全黑了。他们一点赢的机会也没有。一些伙伴决定到船舱内去休息，其他人决定留在外面，但山治还得把工作做完。叹着气，他走进厨房，注意到混乱并没有他想像的糟，而且盘子全都空了。路飞大概在他们出去战斗前就把食物全部塞进嘴里了。收起桌上的盘子，他转身把碗盘放进水槽，却在看到索隆站在他面前时差点全部弄掉。「卧槽，绿藻！」他手忙脚乱。「别一声不响的站在那儿啊！」就跟以往一样，他用咕哝回答。山治皱起眉。「你不能再喝酒了。」

索隆突然轻笑出声，害另一个人更加手忙脚乱。「我不想要酒，厨子。」

「才怪。」他说着，掠过剑士去把盘子放下。

绿藻走向抹布，开始帮忙擦拭吧台和餐桌。「你看起来快挂了。」山治哼了一声，一边开始洗碗一边张开嘴要回答。「你吃过了吗？」

「我还以为你说你不担心。」

剑士叹了口气，继续擦桌子，之后抓起扫把。「如果我就是在担心呢？」

山治顿了一下，思考，再次开口。「噢。」凯多早就被打败了，大多数的伙伴对大妈也只剩下模糊的记忆。对山治和索隆而言，那是让人尴尬很久的话题。离开他的伙伴，他的伴侣，只是为『保护』他们而去跟某个陌生女士结婚。现在回想起来仍然愚蠢的不可思议。

索隆扫完地了，他把扫把收好。「你要我拖地吗？」厨子摇摇头，专注在快要洗好的碗上。缓缓靠近金发男人，剑士偷偷溜到厨子身后，将手环上对方的腰际，紧紧抱住他，感觉他在怀抱里僵硬起来。「你吃完后想不想到瞭望台去？」

洗完最后几个碗，他静静的回答。「好。」亲亲山治的脸颊，索隆让他帮自己做好食物，等着他吃完。

他们来到瞭望台后，索隆拿出他放在那里的临时小床，那是万一他锻鍊到太晚，为了不吵醒其他人想直接睡在那里准备的。床大到可以容纳他们两个人，所以山治有时候会到上面来让他保持温暖。绿藻头在床上坐下，邀请他到他怀里。

「你是怎么了？」金发男人怀疑的问着，坐下来。「你发烧了吗，臭剑士？」手臂环过他，他感觉一抹红潮席上脸颊。「说真的，我要不要去找乔巴？」

索隆将头枕在厨子的肩膀上，严肃了起来。「闭嘴，山治。」

翻翻白眼，试着把那双手臂拿下来，他烦躁起来。「如果你最后都要搞砸，干嘛那么费心搞浪漫那一套？」

手臂把他搂得更紧。「我不想跟你吵，我想谈谈布琳的事。」

畏缩又僵硬，他沉默了一下。山治没有跟其他人多说大妈事件的细节，他想完全避掉这个对话。「没什么好说的，绿藻。」

「你差点跟一个素未谋面的女人结婚了！她本来要杀了你，还有你那些自称为家人的混帐！」 **太好了，现在他生气了。** 「布琳只是奉命行事。」 **简单，扼要。**

感觉到索隆越来越愤怒，金发男人挣脱出他的怀抱，转身面对他，僵硬起来。剑士满脸通红，看起来准备要大吵一架或大哭一场，他无法分辨。「没那么严重，索隆。」

显然那并不是正确的话，因为绿发男人别开了头。「你结婚不算严重？你被那些混蛋绑架也不算严重？」

犹豫着，厨子举起双手，轻轻捧住剑士的脸，把他转回来看着自己。「没那么严重，因为我逃脱了。」他开始解释。「没那么严重，因为即使我尽我所能说服自己，那样比较安全，却一直都是错的。」他将两人的额头靠在一起。「没那么严重，因为无论如何，我都永远爱你，索隆。」

爆出大笑，剑士把他吓得跳起来。「你真是个笨蛋，厨子。」他露出腼腆的笑容，脸颊仍然粉红。「我也爱你，山治。」那天晚上，他们在彼此的怀抱中熟睡。


End file.
